spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Old Western
Creator: Cosmobo Editors: Cosmobo Series: Channel Chasers Episode: 21 or 20? Season: 2 Air Date: 1,4,15 Plot The gang find themselves in an old western film. Script Previously SpongeBob and friends fall down into a western town SpongeBob: Woah what's this place? Sandy: It looks like it's a good old western film! SpongeBob: But...we only go through shows... Squidward: Some programs show movies now! SpongeBob: I know... gun shot can be heard Sandy: It sounds like there's a good old show down going on around the corner! get inside quick! Patrick,Sandy and Mr Krabs run inside a bullet coming at Squidward's head SpongeBob: Wait Squidward look out! SpongeBob leap towards the bullet Squidward: HOLY SCALLOPS! the bullet fall into one of SpongeBob's holes SpongeBob fall onto the floor Squidward: Wait for me! Squidward also run inside a building Sandy: SpongeBob! Sandy run over to SpongeBob Sandy: Are you ok? SpongeBob: I I...need a... Sandy: What do you need? SpongeBob: Someone to shake me up and down... Sandy: Wait what? SpongeBob: No time to explain everything's going blurry Sandy: Ok I'll shake you... Sandy shake SpongeBob up and down Patrick: Hehe...everyday I'm shaking it! Squidward: It's shuffling... Patrick: Don't tell me what it is! loads of bullets come out of SpongeBob's holes SpongeBob: Hm...well I feel better but everything's still blurry! Sandy: SpongeBob how did you get all them bullets in you!? SpongeBob: A lot of people try to kill me... Squidward: No surprise... stares at Squidward Squidward: I might of done one! I shot a SpongeBob voodoo doll! SpongeBob: Squidward how could you!? You just next weeks Myth Busters! Sandy: Is everything still blurry? SpongeBob: Yeah... Sandy: We need to get you to a doctor! Patrick: Wait I might have the solution! Sandy: Patrick what do I have to keep telling you!? Your not a doctor! Patrick: I know how to make him better! Step aside everyone doctor Patrick is here! steps aside and Patrick walks up to SpongeBob Sandy: Ok Patrick if you can make SpongeBob better I will eat some sand Patrick: Done! SpongeBob: Yay I can see again! Sandy: How did you!? Patrick: He dropped his contact lenses... SpongeBob: I forgot I had them in... 2 Cowboys with guns step around the corner of the town Sandy: Uh oh this ain't good! Get inside! Mr Krabs and Squidward: Already in... a wagon come into town with seahorses pulling the wagon SpongeBob: Hey look some help! another cowboy come out of the wagon Cowboy: What are you looking at? in a bucket SpongeBob: You sir... Cowboy: No one looks at cowboy Joe!!!! out gun SpongeBob: UH OH!!! Well I'm though too! I need no weapon to take you down! spits in a bucket spit back fires out of the bucket and goes into Cowboy Joe's eye Cowboy Joe: MY EYE!!! YOU LITTLE YELLOW! Joe looks around and there is no one to be seen except for the other 2 Cowboys Cowboy Joe: Where in tarnation could they be!? goes to SpongeBob and friends in a barrel SpongeBob: Hehe he'll never find us here... Patrick: UNLESS WE SHOUT! SpongeBob: Patrick! Shhhhh!!!... Patrick: Sorry... Squidward: This is really making me claustrophobic... SpongeBob: We're in a cowboy film not a Christmas film... Squidward: Have you learnt nothing since we was stuck in that well? Sandy: Wait what? Mr Krabs: Nothing, nothing...phew I thought she would find out that they were taking the money from the well... Sandy: YOU WHAT!? SpongeBob: Sandy!, shhhhhhh... the lid come off the barrel revealing cowboy Joe Cowboy Joe: WHY I'M GONNA! Gary jump out of SpongeBob's pocket Cowboy Joe: WAIT WHAT THE BARNACLES!? Gary start biting Cowboy Joe Sandy: How do you fit a snail in your pocket? SpongeBob: He goes into his shell and I carry it in my pocket... Sandy: Oh...so why come out at this very moment? SpongeBob: I guess there wasn't anything on TV Sandy: So Gary has a room in his shell? SpongeBob: Yeah...I don't want to disturb him though Sandy: He could of helped us with all the things that happened! SpongeBob: I do not want to disturb him! Sandy: Ugh why? SpongeBob: Cue the flashback! goes to SpongeBob walking into his house SpongeBob: Gary I'm home! I heard cool documentary is on about Bikini Bottom! Gary watching a western film Gary: Meow... SpongeBob: But the program is on in 4 minutes! Gary get out a lasso and grab SpongeBob in it SpongeBob: Wait Gary what are you doing!? SpongeBob get smashed out of the window SpongeBob: Um...well then, Patrick! flashback ends and goes back to the previous time Sandy: So he likes westerns? SpongeBob: Hm...yes... Sandy: Why isn't he watching that? SpongeBob: I dunno...maybe he wanted to be in a western! and Sandy look around and no one is there SpongeBob: Do you think we talk to much? Sandy: Maybe...but now we're alone we can share our feelings... SpongeBob: Yeahhhhh we could do that.... Sandy: YOUR FLASHBACK WAS TOO LONG AND NOW EVERYONE IS GONE! SpongeBob: .-. Meep Sandy: We need to get to Gary! He knows what happens in this film doesn't he? SpongeBob: Probably... Meanwhile... goes to Squidward, Patrick, Mr Krabs and Gary looking over the western town on a roof top Squidward: I can't believe it! I took orders by SpongeBob and now a snail!? Patrick: Hey look there battling! the cowboys walking with there backs to each other Patrick: Why are they walking backwards? And not looking at each other? Gary: Meow Squidward: Can someone please translate him? Gary get out a slimy iPad and give it to Squidward Squidward: Google translate? Hm...I don't think it will be on there...and I ain't checking! Patrick: Google are idiots! Mr Krabs: I agree they wiped us of Google Maps! Patrick: And Google Earth! Mr Krabs: Yeah! And when I put in Zerg Rush loads of mini letters attack me screen! Patrick: And don't get me started on Google Gravity! Mr Krabs: But you know what is epic on Google? Patrick: EPIC BOX! Squidward: Can we please stop with the advertisements? Your all as bad as Lebron! Patrick: I love that couch... gets out a lasso and chucks it across to a pub aerial Gary: Meow... Squidward: What now? Mr Krabs: I think he wants us to go on to the rope and slide down to the pub roof! Squidward: Wait...what?! I am not doing that! SpongeBob and Sandy come onto the roof SpongeBob: Oh yes we are! This snail is now the leader of this group! Squidward: You left a snail in charge!? SpongeBob: Yes, Yes I did! Squidward: That's nothing to be proud of...you do know that don't you? Minutes Later goes to SpongeBob and friends on the pub roof SpongeBob: Ok now what Gary? points to a western wagon with his eye Gary: Meow... Squidward: So what did he say? SpongeBob: He said that we need to grab the cowboy get into the wagon and get the bad guy! Squidward: He said get in one meow? SpongeBob: Trust me Squidward he's been my pet since 1999 Squidward: More like you've been annoying since 1999 SpongeBob: Ah 1999 was a good year... Squidward: Wait is it me or have we aged at all since then? SpongeBob: I dunno... Minute Later goes to SpongeBob and friends walking out of the pub a bullet come by SpongeBob: Ah that reminds me of something... Mr Krabs: What? Me flicking Plankton across to the Chum Bucket? SpongeBob: Nooo... Sandy: Every western and cop film ever made? SpongeBob: No... Squidward: That time your brain flew out of your head? SpongeBob: That never happened...but it reminds me of saving life!, Squidward... Squidward: That sounds cringe worthy... SpongeBob: Good thing I saved your life wasn't it!? Squidward: Yeah...now never speak about it again... SpongeBob: Okie Dokie Squidward I won't! the Cowboys looking at each other Cowboy: This town ain't big enough for the both of us... Cowboy 2: So what about them 5? Cowboy: Ya know what it's just a thing I say to sound "cool" because there obviously is room for you...your a bad guy though... Cowboy 2: Seriously? Well I actually mean it! Cowboy: Duck! the second cowboy shoot at the other cowboy the cowboy get down onto the ground Patrick: Awesome! A cowboy fight! Cowboy: You 5 get into the pub! SpongeBob: No can do! SpongeBob and friends run out of the pub SpongeBob: Everyone get into the wagon! Sandy, Patrick, Mr Krabs, Gary and Squidward run into the wagon SpongeBob: Come here you! SpongeBob pick up the cowboy and run into the wagon SpongeBob: See ya! Don't wanna be ya! Seriously I don't... the 2nd cowboy running to the wagon SpongeBob: Uh oh...drive! Patrick: But there's no steering wheel! Gary: MEOW! Gary get out a lasso and start whipping the sea horses sea horses start pulling the wagon away SpongeBob: Yay! We're moving! Patrick: Anyone got some western songs to sing? SpongeBob: Hm...why? Patrick: To pass the time... SpongeBob: Oh we could sing the road song! Mr Krabs: Oh no ya don't! I know a classic! On the road again - Just can't wait to get on the road again. The life I love is making music with my friends And I can't wait to get on the road again. On the road again the road again starts playing SpongeBob: Woo!!! Patrick: We are on the road yet again! music stops revealing the second cowboy on a lasso that's attached to the back of the wagon Cowboy 2: So you think your the only one with a lasso?! Haha! WRONG! SpongeBob: Oh, barnacles! Patrick: AHH HE'S RIGHT ON OUR BACK! Cowboy: Why did you kidnap me?! I might have to take you all to the jail for that! SpongeBob: Trust me...we're doing you a favour... Cowboy: HOW?! SpongeBob: What would you say if I said this is a film and your a made up character who dies by falling off a cliff at the end of the film and a snail told me that? Cowboy: ...Your a doofus Patrick: Aw!...you ruined the ending! Squidward: Hm...well it won't be a good ending for us if we don't act now! Look out of the window! the second cowboy climbing up the lasso Cowboy 2: THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! Patrick drinking some milkshake out of a straw Patrick: Barnacles! Patrick throw the milkshake out off the window Cowboy 2: OW! SpongeBob: We need to get him off the lasso! Patrick: But how?! Sandy: How about swing him into a cactus? SpongeBob: Brilliant idea! Gary did you hear that!? Gary: Meow... SpongeBob: Great! Patrick: Why do you want to kill us so bad? Cowboy 2: I want the town all to my self! No one else! And I'm gonna get rid off you first! Patrick: WHY!? Cowboy 2: Because I can! Patrick: Oh...ok then... Cowboy 2: AHHHH!!! the second cowboy hit a cactus and fall off the lasso Cowboy 2: MY FACE! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY THAT EASY! the second cowboy throw all the prickles that is on him and throw them at the wagon Patrick: AHH!! Cowboy: DUCK! Patrick: Where? SpongeBob, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and the cowboy all get on the floor Patrick: Hey! There is no duck! You lied! Uh oh... 40 prickles come at Patrick and hit him Patrick: AHH!!! Patrick fall to the floor SpongeBob: Patrick! NOOO!!! Cowboy 2: HA! GOT ONE! [ Shows the 2nd cowboy throw a prickle in Gary's eye ] Gary: MOEW! [ Gary falls off the wagon ] Cowboy 2: Bullseye! The driver is down! SpongeBob: Gary! NOOOO!!! Cowboy 2: Oh look a cliff! SpongeBob: WOAH! [ Shows the horse is heading for the cliff ] SpongeBob: We're gonna die! Sandy: Oh no we're not! SpongeBob grab ahold of Patrick! SpongeBob: What's your plan? Sandy: I'll chuck Squidward onto the roof where his tentacles will stick to it...then everyone will eventually climb up Squidward... Squidward: Do I have a say in this plan at any point? Sandy: No... Squidward: I thought I wouldn't... [ Sandy grabs Squidward and throws him onto the roof ] Squidward: So who's climbing up me first? Sandy: SpongeBob climb up... SpongeBob: Ok...My hands are starting to hurt a bit now though... [ The wagon rides to the cliff and starts hanging off the edge ] SpongeBob: Woah! Sandy: Grab onto something! Mr Krabs: Like what?! There's nothing here! Just wood and...Pull the planks up! Sandy: Good idea... SpongeBob: Actually I have a plan...we need something heavy at the other side don't we? Sandy: That's right! To balance the wagon! SpongeBob: Hang on a minute lads, I have a great idea... FIN Not really :P do you think this is the Italian Job? :P obvious reference there... Sandy: What's the plan? SpongeBob: Just watch... [ Shows SpongeBob put Patrick down at the side of the wagon ] Sandy: Brilliant! His weight is pulling us back onto the edge! Squidward: I can't believe it...I have been saved by SpongeBob and Patrick in the very same day...Has the world gone mad?! Mr Krabs: SpongeBob I might just give you a raise for this... SpongeBob: Really?! Mr Krabs: Changed my mind...nah...but I'll give you employee of the month award though... SpongeBob: Yay! [ The wagon tips onto the edge ] Cowboy 2: WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! I've tried everything to get rid of you! I might just wipe my arm pits with you! SpongeBob: Why does everyone keep saying that?! Cowboy 2: Now stay away from my town... Cowboy: Your town?! That be my town your talking about! [ Everyone gets out of the wagon ] Cowboy: I own that town! SpongeBob: We'll just be leaving now and leave you to your reunion ok? Bye... [ Patrick gets up ] Patrick: Hey guys what happened!? I'm back! SpongeBob: Patrick your alive! [ The second cowboy throws another prickle at Patrick ] Patrick: Oh my... [ Patrick falls to the ground again ] SpongeBob: Patrick! What do you have against Patrick?! Cowboy 2: I was aiming for you! I'm very bad at aiming for things! SpongeBob: What did you do to Gary?! Cowboy 2: Oh this is Gary? [ The second cowboy chucks Gary's dead body into the middle ] SpongeBob: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! Cowboy 2: I killed him! Duh! He's just a snail! Now go and camp somewhere I have a town to claim! SpongeBob: YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MONSTER! [ Shows the second cowboy grab ahold of the cowboy and put's a knife to his throat ] Cowboy 2: Now stay away from me...or else he gets it... SpongeBob: YOU MONSTER!!! [ SpongeBob takes off his belt ] Cowboy 2: Two can play at that game! [ Shows the cowboy fall to the floor ] [ The second cowboy get's out a gun ] Sandy: That's not fair! Cowboy 2: Shut up chipmunk girl! I think I know what's fair...I don't need a stupid useless no good chipmunk telling me what to do! Sandy: Did you just call me useless no good and stupid? Cowboy 2: Are you deaf?! Of course I did! Sandy: SpongeBob give me your belt... [ SpongeBob passes Sandy the belt ] Sandy: I ain't some useless no good chipmunk...I have a tail! That makes me a Squirrel! Cowboy 2: Really? Wow... [ Shows Sandy whip a knife out of the second cowboy's pocket ] Cowboy: WOAH HEY! [ Shows Sandy give SpongeBob the knife ] Sandy: Go on SpongeBob...show him what I taught you... SpongeBob: Ok Sandy...this is for Gary... [ Patrick gets up of the ground ] Patrick: I'm back guys! [ Shows Squidward stick a prickle in Patrick's belly button ] [ Shows Patrick fall to the ground again ] Squidward: Much better... SpongeBob: I hope you suffer a slow and painful death... Cowboy 2: Oh no I'm so scared! [ SpongeBob starts walking towards the second cowboy ] [ The second cowboy try's to shoot SpongeBob ] SpongeBob: I'm a sponge...I absorb it...I can't absorb what you've done to my snail though... [ SpongeBob stabs the second cowboy ] SpongeBob: Bye bye Mr. bad cowboy man... Squidward: Haha Mr. bad cowboy man? A 5 year old could come up with a better name than that... Sandy: How do you? Squidward: Have you played call of duty? Or Pixel Gun or Minecraft? SpongeBob: Or Roblox? Sandy: Well...have you seen the film 300? SpongeBob: No...my snail just died! Why are you asking me about films?! Sandy: Just watch! [ Sandy kicks the second cowboy off the cliff ] Sandy: No this is not your town! Cowboy 2: I'll get my revenge on you I'll never d... [ Shows a train hit the second cowboy at the bottom of the cliff ] [ The train is really quick ] [ SpongeBob and Sandy walk to the side of the cliff ] SpongeBob: Ouch... Sandy: That's gotta hurt... SpongeBob: Do you think he's dead? Sandy: Oh yeah... SpongeBob: I just wanted him to end up in a wheel chair or prison... Sandy: Oh... [ SpongeBob walks over to Gary ] SpongeBob: Rest in peace Gary... [ SpongeBob solutes to Gary ] [ Sandy walks over and pats SpongeBob on the back ] Sandy: He's somewhere better now... SpongeBob: Rest in peace Gary... Sandy: So what now? SpongeBob: We finish what we started...for Gary...everyone will survive this time... [ Shows SpongeBob put a blue blanket over Gary ] SpongeBob: Rest in peace old friend... R.I.P GARY THE SNAIL FIN Trivia *The episode had a giant gap when to be finished because of iPad and Laptop problems. *The episode has Gary die at the end which is a major death. *This episode has multiple movie references. Category:Channel Chasers Category:Episodes Category:1 hour specials Category:Western Category:Cosmobo Category:2015 Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Specials Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes